Education and Outreach Core Abstract NER aims to connect Network Members and Partners with resources of the NLM and NN/LM NER such as: formalized curricula, Communities of Interest (COI), Focused Health Information Outreach, and opportunities for technology improvement. Target audiences for education and outreach include health professionals, the public health workforce, and the general public with a focus on minority and other underserved populations. The work conducted in the Education and Outreach Core will increase awareness of NLM resources among consumers, health professionals, and other health information providers. NER will promote the effective use of information and decision support resources that hold the promise of promoting healthy behaviors, preventing costly and debilitating illness, and improving health outcomes. NER uses a hub and spoke model to connect with Network Members and community organizations, which in turn reach out and connect with their users, and so forth capitalizing on existing relationships to expand the reach of the NER. Through this model NER is able to facilitate new collaborations and partnerships, offer diverse funding opportunities, conduct a robust education program, and implement a targeted outreach program to the under connected.